


The Special One

by Risingdawn66



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingdawn66/pseuds/Risingdawn66
Summary: This is just a story I wrote nothing special really.





	1. Introduction

17 year old Keith he is a very smart teenager always acing his classes each year. Despite there being a bunch of people in his grade Keith never liked to socialize much. Keith didn't like socializing mostly because he doesn't want to be called a freak. All his life he's been different which makes everyone think it's okay to make fun of him it's not. Keith stays quiet and takes the torment he always has, but there's always the times where he almost snaps wanting to yell at everyone. Keith likes strange things that others don't really like or understand that's another reason for not socializing there's no one with similar interests. Keith loves to draw which he's very skilled at it also being very talented with writing. Recently he has gotten into a new interest that being Creepypasta. This intrigued him to where he even made his own Creepypastas, but he always made sure they were interesting and different unlike any other as they would rarely have any connection to the others. Keith despised it when his OC's were called Mary Sue's he hated it because it was impossible to ever call his OC's such a disgusting thing. His OC's are never like Mary Sue's the person who accuses such a thing has to be crazy. He also has a rather interesting technique when wanting his pictures to look like they have blood on them. Keith destroys a red pen and uses the ink straight from the cartridge it fools people to the point a teacher and some other students really thought it was blood. Keith isn't ashamed of what he does or how he is seen in the eyes of others… Some could even say he enjoys being feared by others they have a good reason to be. Despite seeming all innocent always getting his work done being a 'teacher's pet' everyone would see him differently if they saw the inside of his mind. They would see just how twisted he was thinking of ways to torture the ones he hates or just something gory in general or just his thoughts would be enough to make another fear him beyond belief. Keith likes to write scary stories which he just thinks up out of nowhere or he's given a writing assignment that ends up turning into that. His stories were very detailed and tend to have gore in them from time to time he just couldn't help it. Keith loves to add a lot of detail the story always staying interesting while he uses suspense or other things scaring the reader. Once before in his writing class he had to write a story and like always he got carried away making it amazing. Sadly it was deemed too gory making him a bit upset when he had to change the ending to something else after it just wasn't the same to him. How is he supposed to write when he can't have the freedom to write what he wants, but just because the story he had to hand in had the dulled ending he also printed a copy of the original ending for himself. He doesn't speak up much and despite having amazing grades he has trouble asking for help most of the time. Keith no matter how much he seems to enjoy school he despises it just going through the day doing the same thing it doesn't change much. He gets bored easily as well making it so he has lots of free time during study halls as well. So overall Keith is a wonderful student, but he keeps his happy friendly facade not wanting to risk others seeing his true twisted self. He keeps silent and stays isolated from others. It's impossible to ever figure out what he's thinking as there's always the possibility of him plotting someone's demise, yet never being able to make it happen.


	2. Am I seeing things right?

Just two weeks into summer vacation Keith is now very bored not having any plans like all the others in his grade. He sat in his study room typing on his laptop humming to himself like always he was writing a story for his newest OC. Keith stretched leaning back in his chair looking at his bulletin board smiling since he recently decided to draw the eight pages from the game Slenderman the Arrival. Keith hums softly as he relaxed opening the safari tab and pausing his music only to hear ringing. Keith was a bit confused but shook his head thinking that it was probably just from listening to his music so loud for so long. Keith looked out the window nearly falling from his seat wide eyed as he could've sworn he saw one of them. It's strange, but he really thought he just saw Slenderman. He shook his head thinking it must be from writing and drawing Creepypastas all day, but there's still the fact that it bugged him. Keith sighs resettling at the desk looking down at his drawing before shaking his head.

"That's enough Creepypasta for one day" Keith says softly picking up the papers and putting them away. Sighing Keith stretches before moving the papers onto a pile somewhere on the desk. After he heard the ringing again shaking his head clear Keith turned the music on again going to a different tab on his laptop finding something else to do. For the rest of the day Keith seemed anxious occasionally looking out the window wanting to check. Keith just didn't feel like he was alone anymore and if Slenderman was really there Keith felt like he wasn't supposed to see him.

"Ugh I'm going outside for a while" Keith says to no one in particular standing. Keith caught himself when he went to grab his laptop and bring it with him.

"No laptop just go outside and get fresh air away from electronics" He says sighing grabbing his sweater on the way out closing and locking the door behind him. Keith sighed in relief once he got outside since it was a nice sunny day. He knew being stuck in that room all morning was bound to make his head spin and make him see some weird things, but he just didn't think that would be something he would see. Relaxing Keith went on a walk humming softly while walking down the trail smiling.

"Wow if I actually spent all day cooped up in that room I would've missed such a nice day" Keith says softly looking around happily when he stopped hearing a soft ringing. Shaking his head he growled to himself before continuing his walk getting annoyed by the ringing. Keith kept walking as before he knew it he was a bit lost. Sighing Keith punched a nearby tree in frustration that he got so caught up in the peaceful scenery he lost his way.

"Friggen hell! I hate it when I go on a walk just to not pay attention and get lost!" He yells out in anger punching the tree again before shaking the light stinging pain from his fist growling to himself as the ringing returned.

"What the hell! Why won't that ringing stop!" He yells after punching the tree once more getting pissed. After he got his anger out he sighed to himself looking around. Maybe it paid off to get lost a lot in the woods since he soon saw a familiar trail walking on it. Keith frowns looking around when the familiar trail became strange again.

"Come on I should know these woods in and out by now with how much I get lost!" He shouts before seeing something that caught his eye almost immediately going to it.


	3. Why are my drawings moving?

Keith growled deeply when he arrived to a tree having seen something on it only to find one of his drawings. He just hoped however it was put on the tree doesn't damage it otherwise whoever did this wasn't going to be happy for very long. Keith was relieved to only pull a small piece of tape off the back which affected it in no way. He looked at the drawing as it was just one of the many Creepypasta pictures he drew, but how did it get out here? Looking around Keith spots another going to it and pulling it down carefully.

"How the hell are my drawings out here?" He said to himself finding even more. It was annoying and frustrating because they were soon the pictures he was working on before going on this walk. He kept following the trail of his precious drawings soon finding himself in front of his home speechless. After a few minutes he shook his head going inside returning the papers to the pile on his desk. Keith went through the rest of the day listening to music and writing. He soon went to bed being relaxed yet still a bit anxious just shaking it off. In the morning Keith's eyes were wide when he sat up seeing his drawings all over his bedroom walls.

"What the hell?" He says confused looking around before getting up retrieving the pages from his walls. Walking to his study room he put the drawings where they belonged walking by the window. Something happened to catch Keith's attention looking out the window more before returning his attention to his desk. Keith stopped blood running cold when he turned his head.

"How?" He says wide eyed face a bit pale to see his drawings all over the walls. His attention was diverted for only a couple minutes how was this even possible? Keith's body shook reaching a trembling hand out pulling the pages from the walls actually being a bit scared. After getting them off the walls he set them on the pile once more sitting. Keith was sure now that whatever the hell he saw he definitely wasn't supposed to. Keith tried to clear his mind opening his laptop turning his music on. Keith was distracted for a good portion of the morning suddenly stopping his typing. It felt like he was being watched quickly lifting his head peering out the window he saw static. Keith trembled shaking his head before looking to his bulletin board jumping back in his seat. He was startled by the fact he had drawn out The Pledge of a Proxy on a few pieces of paper intending to color them in with red ink to get the blood look, but they've been colored in and it didn't look like ink. Body shaking he slowly stood surprised his body didn't collapse while walking to the sheets looking closer face going pale and he could've sworn his heart stopped since that was definitely not ink. Heart now pounding he stared at the freshly colored page trembling actually almost feeling sick. The fact for this is the substance used to color it in was real blood still fresh as it dripped down the pages. Keith couldn't believe his drawing was defiled by who knows who's blood, but in such a beautiful way as he knew the look it had could never be achieved by ink. Quickly realizing the blood was still dripping he got the pages on a flat surface in front of the window letting the sun hit them to help dry the artwork faster. Yes Keith knew very well it was strange to keep the drawing, but he just couldn't help the need and fascination to keep it. Keith's expression went blank when he turned seeing the drawings scattered around on the walls sighing since now it was just getting annoying.


	4. The hell kind of dream is this

Keith yawned softly being glad that all he needed to do to make his drawings stop from appearing on the walls was putting a paper weight on the pile having tired himself out by repeatedly pulling them off the walls. He hummed soon laying down in bed soon falling asleep happily expecting to rest peacefully, but that wasn't planned for tonight. Opening his eyes Keith found himself in the woods a thick fog covering the ground and making it difficult to see.

"Well so much for a peaceful dream and the hell is with this fog" Keith says looking around annoyed out of his mind by the fog surrounding him clouding his vision. He has always been a lucid dreamer which he was very happy for humming softly he went to just change to a different dream or even play Solitaire like he randomly has for a dream. He was confused when he couldn't change the dream soon running when he felt a chill down his spine looking around.

"Why can't I change my dream?" He says out pouting a bit. He sighs looking around before seeing a paper and pulled it off the tree it resided on. Staring down at it Keith found that the paper was one of the Slenderman drawings he did. His mood sunk when he realized it's one of those dreams, but then pondered if this had to do with seeing glimpses of the faceless man outside the window of his study room. Just because this was a dream however it would not stop Keith from whining anyways though.

"Oh come on do I seriously have to do this off all things in my dream" He whined out like a child sighing. After debating with himself Keith started walking and looking for pages finding a couple more. Being at three pages he heard the ringing and looked around not seeing anything though.

"Weird" He mumbled to himself and kept walking finding another page. The ringing got louder when he pulled the page from the tree making him whine out.

"Augh Slenderman is supposed to appear and chase me once I get a certain amount of pages I'm not supposed to get a splitting headache that gets worse with each page I find!" He whined loudly the ringing being pretty loud and would only get worse since he still had to find four more pages. Once he found three more being at seven pages the ringing was becoming very unbearable for Keith.

"Ah my head hurts so much" He says frowning and saw the last page going to the tree quickly. His movement slowed upon getting close to the tree as the ringing got even louder. Keith was surprised he hadn't gone deaf yet falling to his knees a little ways away from the tree that had the last note. It was too much he just couldn't take it anymore as his vision blurred he could've sworn he saw Slenderman. Keith fell forward as he collapsed soon being unconscious having not been able to take the pain from the ringing any longer being right in front of the tree with the last page the other seven firmly in his grip. To think Keith was so close only having needed the strength to go a couple more steps to collect the last page that was a feat not many could make. Keith's body was observed being laid lightly on the grass firm grip showing no signs of releasing the previous seven pages hand drawn by him. The faceless man knew this teen has potential to be able to be so very close to achieving this task knowing the ringing was far worse only because of the fact Keith drew the pages he was collecting.


	5. One hell of a headache and WHERE THE F*CK AM I

Keith woke up whining as he held his head having a huge headache. After getting over the starting pain he looked around eyes going wide since he didn't wake in his bed. Looking at his hand he saw his seven pages standing and snatching the eighth from the tree looking around more going silent for a few moments.

"… WHAT THE F-" Keith screamed as birds came flying from the tree tops cawing and chirping too loud for the rest of his sentence to be heard. He was soon pacing around looking at his surroundings not having a clue where he was.

"Oh my god where the hell am I this is nowhere near my house" He says being in a panic as he walked on a trail hoping to find something that looked familiar, but he had no luck with that. Keith kept walking till he saw a building and ran towards it coming out of the woods smiling till he saw he was at his high school the smile fading almost immediately.

"You have got to be friggen kidding me" Keith says frowning as he walked into the parking lot in front of the school. He wasn't very happy since now he would have to walk two hours on foot back to his house at what seemed to be six o'clock in the morning. Keith always dreaded having to go to a school that far from his house, but that was the only one around. He already dreaded having to drive here in the morning, but to have to walk all the way home in the morning was a nightmare. However upon reaching the end of the parking lot happiness filled Keith when he saw his car. At this point he didn't care how it got there all he cared about was that he didn't have to walk home. Joy filling Keith he got in the car turning it on setting the pages on the passenger seat and buckled up. Being glad to drive home the only thing he was unhappy about is the huge headache he now has though. Once home he went in humming as he returned the pages to the bulletin board in his study room.


	6. Nothing has happened

The rest of the summer months went by with nothing happening to Keith's surprise as it was soon time for school again. Sighing to himself Keith grabbed three folders, a three ring binder, a few notebooks, a good amount of blank white paper, his pencil case, and coloring utensil case putting the stuff in his backpack. After getting dressed he grabbed his laptop putting it in the case and a few of his unfinished drawings putting them in one of the folders before going out to his car. The first few months of school were uneventful as he claimed where he would sit in each of his classes and where he would sit in the library. Keith tended to be rather possessive of wherever he sits, gets comfy, and claims not caring that there wasn't actual assigned seats having already and quite literally kicked a few people he finds out of his seats. It was always like this for the first few months of school everyone would notice him being frustrated and annoyed when he finds students sitting in his seat politely asking them to move knowing they didn't know and didn't do it again. Then seeing as this gets him angry they start doing it on purpose saying that there's no assigned seats when they know very well that Keith has to sit where he always sits otherwise it disrupts his day and mood. After they don't move after Keith politely asks them to he would stand there waiting asking once more before telling the teacher who would have the student move. The other students like the reaction of Keith roughly putting his stuff in the chair beside him sitting down once they finally move so they think it's funny to continue. After about two months Keith doesn't let it happen any further knowing they are doing it on purpose and knew they would stop after he used his own method to do so. When Keith finds a student in his seat he would sit in a pretty close by seat watching the teacher usually hearing snickers from the one in his seat. He would wait till the teacher wasn't paying attention and turn to the one in his seat smirking big as before the other could react he would raise his leg and slam his foot into the other's stomach sending them out of the chair onto the floor in a way that could be mistaken as the other just falling from the chair. The loud thud would usually result in everyone including the teacher looking back at the two which Keith liked the more attention the better. The other student would cry out that Keith kicked them out of the chair, but when the teacher looks to Keith he will have his face close to the screen of his laptop typing away. Once the teacher assumes the student is just trying to get Keith in trouble and goes back to working Keith would look at the student with a sickeningly sweet smile striking terror in them. Keith always loved to watch them scramble to their feet gathering their things in a haste to get away as fast as possible to a seat far away while Keith simply moved into his seat happily. After doing this a couple times they learned pretty quick to not sit in his seat as the rumors about him started to spread around about being careful around him which he grew to like. Now his library seat he had more patience with since all the grades would commute in that area the lower grades moving with a simple ask as the higher grades scurried off rather fast when getting an evil look from Keith.


	7. I should check my locker more often…

One sunny morning Keith for some reason felt the need to check his locker and good thing he finally did. Once Keith got his locker open quite a few letters fell to the floor this making him sigh. Crouching down Keith picked the letters up one by one picking up seventeen in total. Some were on regular notebook paper while others were on blank white paper. Keith stuffed these things in his bag to read during study hall closing the empty locker and walking to class. Once in study hall Keith let out a long sigh pulling the notes from his bag seven being on regular notebook paper the other ten on white paper. He opened the notes and set them in a pile then looked through them saying their content to himself.

"Compliment saying I'm awesome, date request not interested, fight proposal they'll just run away like a baby, another compliment, rude, another date request nope, something else rude" Keith looked through them being confused by the ones on white paper.

"The hell? Something about me being special someone wanting to see me holy crap this is really messy but also something about someone being a stalker" He says sighing grabbing the other notes looking through them now.

"Something about not looking out the windows more than once something about ignoring my stalker I wouldn't want to stare at them in the first place and yeah I know the ringing stops eventually it's so friggen annoying" He says sighing and grabbed the last five papers expression going blank with confusion as he stared at a bunch of ones and zeros on a paper.

"The hell?" He says clearly confused before seeing some sort of chart sighing in annoyance and deciphered this whatever you want to call it.

"Yeah I'll clearly need this… He is always watching? I interest him? He wants me? The friggen hell" He says clearly creeped out by this. After reading the notes a few more times he shoved them in his bag shaking his head. Keith didn't bother thinking about those notes till he got home and went into his study room. Keith sat at the desk pulling the notes and his laptop out looking over the notes quietly.


	8. Apparently I'm not seeing things

Keith sighs rubbing his head trying to ease the headache he got from reading this strange notes. Looking over the notes again he noticed the ones without that weird coding actually had a Proxy symbol on them. He looked over them again and again.

"If these have the Proxy symbol on them and the coded ones say stuff like that then it must be talking about Slenderman" He says to himself sighing deeply not wanting to particularly deal with this on top of school. After a while Keith gave up on the notes and worked on his actual homework sighing. After getting his work done Keith looked to the window eyes widening as he actually saw Slenderman the ringing soon returning. He remembered what one of the notes said and quickly turned his head away looking at the laptop screen.

"Oh friggen hell guess I wasn't seeing things just great hopefully he doesn't kill me" He says sighing before working on things shivering. The ringing didn't go away and Keith kept feeling Slenderman's observing gaze. He wondered what Slenderman wanted with him because if this faceless demon wanted him as a Proxy it wasn't happening. Keith may hate his life, but he also loved it having no intentions of giving it up anytime soon.

"Ugh this ringing is so annoying! Go away already!" He yelled not caring anymore when he looked out the window and stared at the other. Being more annoyed when the ringing got a bit louder Keith couldn't help himself and flipped Slenderman off pretty surprised the ringing didn't get louder and more obnoxious. Keith growled standing and went to his window opening it.

"Go the hell away and leave me alone!" He yells watching Slenderman disappear. Finally being glad that the ringing stopped Keith went back to his seat stretching. He particularly didn't care that he probably shouldn't be acting like this towards a demon, but really didn't care anymore. Keith relaxed finally and laughed to himself drawing his pictures quietly. Even if this was a powerful demon Keith sure as hell wasn't letting Slenderman control his life.


	9. First my drawings then this

A few weeks passed everything seeming to go back to normal until a bad Monday afternoon. Keith growls to himself having had a horrible day as it is, but it was now worse since he couldn't find his folder with all his finished drawings in it. Leaving his car he walked back up the parking lot towards the school building eyes widening and anger filling him when he saw the scene before him. He growled very deep and ran over punching someone very hard in the face seeing a group of three people currently setting all his pictures on fire. Hearing the laughter from the three he frantically looked around before quickly stomping on the drawings that were in a messy pile. He was glad that they were only just lit up picking the pages eyes wide and tears in his eyes hearing the three laugh more throwing the folder onto the ground at Keith's feet. Keith fell to his knees looking through the pictures being upset before his frown started turning into a smile. He found that they actually looked better this way smiling big he laughs with joy carefully putting them in a neat pile returning them to the folder. Even if he didn't like the way they looked he had photocopied them a long time ago just in case this actually ever happened. After closing the folder he was looking to the ground the three expecting him to burst into tears backing up a little when they heard laughter. A few minutes pass Keith putting his folder into his backpack lifting his head having a sickeningly sweet smile. The three backed up in fear when Keith stood laughing.

"I would say your pretty talented but it's not considered a skill to just throw a match on paper and put the flames out" He says walking towards them unzipping his bag laughter becoming more psychotic his smile turning into a big smirk. Keith walked closer to the three who kept backing up being very scared to see Keith pull a knife from his bag.

"But I do have to thank you my pictures look much better now being burned like they are and besides I have photocopies of each and every one of my drawings so I'm fine" He says giggling and dropped his bag approaching the three raising the knife over his head ready to attack until he heard the ringing. Keith looked past the three trembling students seeing Slenderman the ringing increasing. He nods to himself lowering the knife putting it back into his bag and zipping it. The ringing soon stopped when Keith saw the principal running out.

"What's going on I was told people were burning stuff out here!" He says stern looking at the three students then Keith who spoke up.

"Yes sir I had accidentally left my folder of drawings on my desk in study hall at the end of the day and these three picked it up and instead of being nice and giving it back they decided to start burning my precious drawings that took me so long to make as I was thankfully able to put them out before they were fully ruined" Keith says innocently the principal nodding and turning to the three.

"You three need to apologize right now" He says the three frowning as one spoke up.

"He pulled a knife on us just a few minutes ago and put it in his bag check his bag!" They say still frightened the principal frowning and turning to Keith.

"Is this true?" He asks as Keith gasps frowning.

"I would never do something like that!" He says out the three insisting the principal check his bag. After a while the principal sighed and picked Keith's bag up opening it looking through each pocket and folder the knife not being there. Keith had actually at the last minute of zipping his bag pulled the knife up into his sleeve having held it there the entire time. He was able to do this since he was very skilled at sneaking and hiding things at the last minute the principal frowning and turned to the other three.

"There is no knife in his bag now like I said before apologize to him" He says the three frowning in disbelief.

"What no we swear he had a knife do a pat down on him he has to have it we aren't lying!" They say making the principal sigh in annoyance handing the unzipped bag back to Keith. At the last minute while zipping the bag back up Keith dropped the knife from his sleeve into the bag and finished zipping it up fast. The principal was annoyed while the three insisted on a pat down and eventually agreed to do it. Turning to Keith who put his bag down the principal did a quick pat down obviously finding nothing and turned to the three students.

"He has no weapons at all now apologize and you're suspended for a week" The principal being a bit angered as the three whined out.

"What! A week what for!" They whine out being shushed by the principal who was very angry.

"You are suspended for a week because you repeatedly lied to me about Keith having a knife now apologize!" He says raising his voice. After a few minutes the three grumbled saying sorry before leaving. Keith watched the principal return to the building. Happily picking his bag up Keith returned to his car happy he got away with that so easily. He hummed while driving home being in a happy mood. His happy mood however was about to be ruined when he pulled into his driveway grabbing his bag and getting out of the car. Keith walked up to his home smile turning into a frown his eyes widening to see someone had come all the way out there and spray painted the word freak in huge letters over the front of his house. Keith growled deeply frowning and went inside slamming the door in anger getting paint to fix his home. Keith swore if he ever found the person that did this they would regret it for the rest of their life. He sighed as it took a couple hours to repaint over the spray paint going inside and relaxed for the rest of the day.


	10. I almost killed someone at school…

About a week passed from the day Keith's house was spray painted. It was a Wednesday afternoon Keith being in the last period of the day it being a study hall. He was busy drawing while listening to music not even noticing that the teacher left the room for a while. A few students smirk getting up and going to him pulling the unfinished drawing away from him. Upon this happening Keith immediately paused his music pulling his headphones off and standing leaning forward to take the drawing back. When he successfully grabbed the drawing one of the three smirked punching him hard in the face. Keith wasn't exactly affected by it, but he was caught off guard falling on the floor landing on his butt. The three laughed, but he didn't hear it being in shock while his mind tried to process what just happened. After a few minutes everything processed through Keith's mind making him growl and stand. He watched as one of the three opened his bag pulling his knife out smirking. Keith growled more moving to the side rather fast and easily when seeing the other trying to stab him. Keith retaliated punching the other very hard in the face taking his knife, but was soon punched in the stomach making him lurch forward falling to his knees. The three laughed at Keith who held his stomach soon growling deeply. He stood glaring at the three his mind going blank his body acting involuntarily. Keith's soon lunged at one of the three who was unprepared for this. Keith stabbed his knife into the others arm pinning them to the wall. His free hand was soon around the others neck soon trying to choke them. The other two students were frantically trying to pull Keith off the struggling student when the teacher ran in shouting.

"What's going on in here!" He shouted. Keith soon heard ringing snapping out of his daze and stared at the trembling student. He slowly removed his hand and carefully pulled the knife out. The principal soon came running in staring at Keith who had a rather blank expression holding the knife quietly.

"What happened in here" The principal says frowning. Keith was quiet for a while before speaking.

"They attacked me first and I acted on self-defense my mind had gone blank as I wasn't in control of my body and I have no clue how I just acted but I had not in any way intended to hurt them as I had brought my knife to school to use to work on an art project I'm making" He says innocently putting the knife in its knife holder putting it in the bag. The principal looked at Keith nodding as he looked to the other students before speaking.

"Is it true that Keith was attacked first and acted on self-defense?" He asks as the other students nod.

"Yes they had took his drawing for no reason and punched him when he got his drawing back as they pulled the knife out of Keith's bag after" One says as the others nod wanting to defend Keith since it was the truth and they knew how he can be. The principal nods turning to the three students the one that was stabbed was holding their arm.

"You three are expelled and Keith just try to keep under control next time alright" He says looking to Keith who nodded.

"Yes sir" He says the three students going wide eyed.

"What! why do we get expelled when Keith stabbed and choked me!" Shouted the one holding their arm.

"Yes you three are being expelled because you three started the fight and pulled his own knife on him as he is getting a warning because he didn't mean to do what he did having acted on self-defense now you go to the nurse's office and you two go to the main office immediately!" The principal says raising his voice in anger the three flinching and going to where they were told. Keith watched the principal leave and the teacher return to his seat and went back to working. Keith sat back down in his seat looking to the other students with a thankful expression as they smile and nod. Keith was glad that the others spoke in his defense. He soon went back to drawing and listening to music for the rest of the day. After school Keith drove home being surprised that he actually got away with almost accidentally killing someone. Once home Keith humming going into his study smiling sitting at his desk before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my god I'm so surprised I actually got away with that!" He says loudly laughing loudly smiling big. He was soon sighing to himself finding that he had a weird feeling in his body.

"Why do I feel like this? Did I actually enjoy getting away with something like that? I mean I wasn't fully conscious when I attacked him but it felt good to hurt him and get away with it" He says to himself pondering this before looking out the window smiling when he saw Slenderman. He stood walking to the window and opened it smiling.

"Heh I guess I should thank you for warning me those two times I definitely would've gotten in major trouble if you didn't" He says smiling at Slenderman who just simply nodded disappearing. Keith smiles sitting at his desk again for once in a long time not feeling anxious or paranoid despite still having the window open.


	11. I turned 18 and I got a huge surprise

Keith hums to himself as it was near the middle of the school year it also being his birthday that day. He never really celebrated his birthdays so walking into his study hall room in the morning he got a big surprise. He walked into the classroom sighing since the lights were off feeling on the wall for the switch. Keith found the switch turning it on jumping back and falling to his butt when quite a few students yelled happy birthday which confused him since he had actually forgotten it was his birthday. He stood up looking around at the decorations and then the about 15 to 20 students from his grade. Keith didn't even know a few of them, but he realized most of them were from his last period study hall the ones that defended him a while back. Seeing the presents on the table he looked back and forth from them and the students tears welling in his eyes. The others noticed this and at first thought he didn't like what they did asking. Upon hearing them ask if he didn't like this he immediately shook his head saying he loved it tears rolling down his cheeks as he smiled.

"Wow I can't believe you guys did this for me I didn't even know there were people in my grade that actually liked me to be honest and I actually forgot that I was turning eighteen today" He says walking to the table still crying from joy trying to wipe away the tears.

"Thanks guys you really didn't have to do this but I really appreciate it… I've actually never celebrated my birthday before I would just treat it like any other day this is the first time I've actually gotten things" He says finally calming down as the other students smile saying that they wanted to show they cared about him. Hearing this sent Keith into a sobbing fit out of joy to know he actually had people that cared about him the others letting him calm before bringing over the nicely wrapped presents that Keith thought he didn't deserve. Keith made sure to thank everyone that got him a present being unsure of opening them at first.

"It's alright if you don't want to open them right now you have all day Keith since we asked the principal and got permission for you to have this day to yourself since you always work so hard he even said you don't have to make up the missed work and it won't effect your grade along with you being able to spend the day in here and have some of us come and spend time with you if you really want" One says as Keith smiles nodding as he thanked all of them actually feeling happy for once in his life. He was actually glad he could finally have a day to himself just to relax having been stressed lately. Keith took up the first period of the day as he said goodbye to the others since they went to class. He sat at his table happily the teacher relaxing and doing a bit of work leaving Keith to do what he wanted not minding. After a while Keith decided to open his presents as there was about five in total, but that was only because they were in good sized boxes with the name tag saying whos presents were in the box. Keith hummed softly unwrapping the boxes and put the tag on each one to remember which box had what presents. Looking at the boxes there was actually a word or two on one of the flaps saying what the exact contents of the boxes seeing that quite a few people got him multiple things. Keith decided to take a few minutes to read what was on the box flap wanting to know the five categories of things he received. The first box said drawing and art books making him happy to see new folders, a couple of good binders, a lot of packs of sheet protectors, and a lot of different drawing books and sketch pads ranging from shape and size along with the thickness of the papers. He smiled big while looking through these things neatly putting them back in the box after carefully removing the tag that were skillfully placed for very easy removal and set the box aside pulling the second close. He read what was on the box seeing art utensils getting excited he opened the box smiling even bigger. He found multiple new mechanical pencils, a lot of extra lead and erasers for them, a lot of erasers ranging from size and shape, a few pairs of scissors, some very nice colored pencils, markers, some nice paints, very good paint brushes ranging from size and shape, quite a few small six paint palettes, a few other art things, and his favorite of all he found another box inside saying fragile on it. Carefully opening the box he smiled so big finding multiple glass containers of pure ink. A few of them were black and blue along with a few other colors, but what he loved the most is that there was a lot of red ink bottles some even being different shades. He loved this carefully moving the box aside he opened the next to find other art things, but also some lighters, a lot of morning glories, and a few other things to 'burn' his drawings with being amazed that there was something that could automatically stop the fire when he wanted so he could get the perfect look each time. The next box contained some new electronics as the fifth contained other random little things. All in all Keith was very happy with all the presents he got. At the end of the day everyone returned to the last period study hall smiling when they saw Keith using his new paints as he had made a second photocopy of all his pictures painting the new copies. Keith put the paint stuff away and the others smile seeing he had covered a whole table with his drawings as they dried. He picked everything up humming softly putting the dry drawings in sheet protectors and in one of the new folders he got. Once he was all done with that he left the few drawings that needed to dry on the table and got permission to bring the five boxes to his car. After returning fully from putting his present in his car Keith sat at his table humming. The others notice him writing on a piece of paper thinking nothing of it though while Keith picked up all his stuff a few minutes before the bell rang. The others were confused to why Keith picked up early since he always worked or did stuff all the up to the bell ringing. When the bell rang everyone was surprised to see Keith rush out the door and down the hall one noticing he had left the piece of paper from before being folded in half. Curious one grabbed it and looked at it reading a little before smiling and calling the others over since it was a thank you note from Keith. Keith however was embarrassed to have written the thank you note since he would've been even more embarrassed to tell them in person. He sighs to himself once he got in his car starting it up setting his bag in the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Wow I can't believe I had to write out my thank you on a note it's so embarrassing that I rushed out like I did when the bell rang and even more embarrassing that I couldn't say thank you to them in speech it having to be a note" He says really embarrassed sighing to himself and drove home being very happy to have gotten a day to relax and all the presents as well. Keith really couldn't have asked for a more nicer day than today smiling while moving his presents inside. He settled in putting the nick knacks and other small things along with a few glass things on a big bookcase like shelf making sure each thing was safe. After he moved to the box of electronics smiling big as he found a few new phones with a lot of internal space, quite a few SD cards for the phones, a few new tablets with stands for them, an iPad with stand and attachable keyboard, quite a few stylists, a new convertible laptop that can fold the keyboard behind it and act like an iPad, and a new regular laptop. Keith was internally squealing with joy bringing the box to another bookcase like shelf carefully placing the electronics on making sure they were safe and went to the last three boxes. He would most likely save the electronics fro specific uses being happy to have so many new things. He hums bringing the last three boxes beside his desk having three big three drawer tray things humming while he organized everything. He opened the drawer with ink bottles last carefully putting the new ones in closing the drawer humming to himself. He smiles and used the rest of the day to draw and write stuff.


	12. More notes? I don't know what to do…

A few weeks after Keith's birthday he felt another need to check his locker. Remembering last time he cautiously opened it expression going blank as he watched a small of notes on blank white paper knowing they aren't from his classmates.

"Jesus christ how the hell are these people getting into the school and putting these in my friggen locker?" He says staring at the pile with shock and confusion mixed. A student walked by looking at Keith and then the pile and walked over crouching down and gently picking the papers up.

"Hey Keith I see you're too shocked to pick these up here you go" They say standing and smiling handing the small pile to Keith who quietly took them.

"Heh don't know who their from but you must be popular with them" They say Keith nodding a bit.

"Yeah I guess so" He says sighing to himself thanking the other and went to first period study hall. Sighing more Keith sat at his table and sorted the notes by what was one the front there soon being a pile of notes with one small Proxy symbol, a pile with one big Proxy symbol, a pile with three big messy Proxy symbols, and a pile with one small Proxy symbol and his name under it.

"Okay so I'm thinking the ones not in that weird binary code thing are three friends ugh who the hell are these people seeing as though each note has the Proxy symbol on them I'm thinking they could be Slenderman's Proxies Masky, Hoodie, and Toby but why would they be warning me about Slendy he isn't really causing problems for me" Keith says to himself sighing as he read some of the notes.

"Okay so now these three are telling me to be cautious of Slenderman now that I'm eighteen that's strange" He says to himself soon deciphering the binary code ones.

"… What the hell? So the writer of these binary code notes is Slenderman? Wha-what a Proxy I don't want to be a Proxy right now!" He says out being startled. Keith looked to his open window quickly getting up and shutting it.

"Well so much for him being nice to me then" He says sighing as he saw Slenderman and heard the ringing shaking his head and turning from the window. Keith sighs thinking about what the notes said and about him being strong and being able to kill. That was one time and he didn't even mean it though, but he felt good after so? He shook his head more turning the light on and closing the curtains.

"Guess I should be careful now…" He says sighing and went back to working on his laptop. The next day Keith drove to school having trouble focusing on the road because of the fact Slenderman kept appearing within his field of vision jumping him.

"He's really not leaving me alone now" Keith says sighing once he pulled into the school parking lot getting out and walking into the building. He soon got a splitting headache though holding his head in pain. He growled to himself and walked to his first period class roughly putting his bag in his seat. He sat angrily huffing as he rubbed his temples getting frustrated from the pain.

"Why won't this friggen headache go away" He says out annoyed the other students looking to him with worry. One decided to go to Keith being worried.

"Keith you okay?" They ask Keith growling and snapping at them.

"Yes I'm fine!" He yells in anger the student flinching back and Keith frowns.

"So-sorry I just have a splitting headache and it's really bugging me" He says sighing feeling a bit bad for yelling at the other. The student sighs and nods saying it was fine and they hope Keith feels better soon. Keith held his head more growling to himself being annoyed just wanting the headache to stop. All he wished is that Slenderman would at least leave him alone during school.


	13. Why am I so special

Keith sighs the headache having gone away a while back in second or third period still feeling bad for yelling at that student that was just worried. He walked to his next class peering out the window seeing Slenderman and collapsed to his knees yelling in pain as loud ringing started in his head. This action made everyone turn and look at him with confusion and worry. Keith's yelling calmed as he leaned forward holding his head while whimpering. A student walked towards him being worried further.

"Keith are you okay?" They ask walking closer till Keith growled swiping at them out of nowhere.

"Leave me alone! Go away!" He yells the other frowning and backing away in a bit of fear. Keith growled whining in pain holding his head again the ringing getting louder and more painful huffing softly. A few minutes passed till the late bell rang stopping the ringing in Keith's head. He looked around the halls to see he was alone as everyone rushed to their class. Quickly standing Keith rushed to his classroom going in and apologizing for being late then explained what happened. The teacher thankfully believed him and let him take his seat even offering him time to relax which he politely declined. During class Keith peeked out the window seeing Slenderman again the ringing started and he quickly closed the shades putting his head down. Over the next few days Keith's behavior has been like this for a while. He has gotten much more anxious and paranoid constantly looking around closing the curtains and not talking. This behavior has made his classmates and teachers worried, but he always refused to talk about it when asked.

"I'm fine really just dealing with stress and stuff like usual no need to worry about me" He would ensure them, but they were all soon doubting that he was really fine at all. Keith kept getting notes saying he was special and strong to just let it out, but he didn't want to he wasn't going to. Keith wasn't mentally weak as it would take much more than all this to make him break and obey a demon or become a Proxy. Keith actually liked his life as it was so he's not intending to give it up anytime soon to become a killer. It was a late evening in his home being in his study trying to take his mind off everything. Being frustrated with the now constant ringing he stood up yelling.

"Augh just leave me alone!" He yelled out punching a hole into his wall shaking his hand in pain after. Just because he's strong enough to punch a hole in the wall doesn't mean it hurt like hell after though. Keith sighs looking out the window growling deeply when he saw Slenderman again. He opened the window yelling.

"Leave me the hell alone already!" He yelled out in anger Slenderman just staring at him. Keith noticed he wasn't hearing the ringing being confused by it. He huffed annoyed and stretched closing the window returning to his desk sighing out softly having not realized just how tired he was falling asleep in the chair.


	14. Not this again

Keith woke up startled and looked around growling deeply being in the forest once more holding a flashlight the fog thick once more.

"Friggen hell Slenderman!" He yelled in anger seeing one of his hand drawn Slendy pages on a tree sighing as it was one of the new ones he had drawn just liking to have it not photocopied since it looked better. Walking over he grabbed the note taking it from the tree annoyed by Slenderman now. He walked looking around for his pages getting about four when he sensed something turning around nearly yelping in fear upon seeing Slenderman.

"Get away from me I'm not being your Proxy!" He shouted at the faceless being before turning and running away to find the rest of his pages. Keith got shivers up his spine whenever he felt Slenderman near him which was weird to him, but he kept pushing forward. Finding two more he growled in annoyance when Slenderman wouldn't leave him alone. By this point Keith actually wished to deal with the constant loud ringing more than dealing with Slenderman annoying him every few minutes. Finally seeing the eighth page in sight he ran fast for it growling when his ankle was pulled making him trip and fall.

"Hey that's cheating!" He shouted while being slowly dragged away from the note.

"No stop it you're not allowed to do this!" He whined out struggling and soon breaking free. Once free he got up running to the page and grabbed it.

"Ha I got it now leave me alone!" He yells looking at Slenderman who appeared behind him. Keith glared at the faceless being who lifted him by the leg hanging him upside down.

"Hey what the hell put me down!" Keith shouts struggling the other only tightening his grip on the boy's leg. Keith growled at Slenderman and tried to hit him only to be held away from the others body.

"You're so annoying!" Keith yells in frustration soon hearing a low chuckle. Keith stared at Slenderman in confusion upon hearing the chuckle.

"You are very amusing child just like the boy with the smile carved into his cheeks" Slenderman says in a low voice making Keith shiver some. Slenderman hummed looking Keith over in interest.

"It's a shame you don't want to be my Proxy you have so much potential Keith" Slenderman says staring at Keith who was silent.

"What at a loss for words? are you surprised I can speak or something?" He asks Keith shaking his head quietly. Slenderman hummed lightly looking Keith over once more.

"You're a very skilled drawer and your willpower is very strong along with your mental strength" He says slowly setting Keith on his feet.

"Yeah I'm not being your Proxy so just leave me alone" Keith says frowning at Slenderman who chuckled once more.

"You say that now but it is going to be fun to break your mind and willpower till there's nothing left" Slenderman says making Keith shiver again.

"Hell no just leave me alone" Keith says frowning more Slenderman being silent once more before just disappearing. Keith sighs and went to find his way out of the forest only to pass out and collapse.


	15. The Proxies visit me

Keith woke up startled finding himself to be back in his study room still in the chair where he fell asleep the eight pages firm in his grip. He sighs and got up walking to the bulletin board putting the pages on it before grabbing his bag putting it on. He walked to the desk putting his laptop in the bag before leaving the room. Keith finally went to his car and drove to school being jumped by three people who were by the school doors. He was confused at first looking at the three eyes wide when he realized who they were. Keith was shocked to know the three Proxies of Slenderman were there in front of him.

"Why are you three here?" He asks backing up staring at them. They watched him quietly before Masky grabbed his arm pulling him aside with them. Keith frowns when he was pulled aside near the side of the school.

"Why are you three here I've already refused to be his Proxy" He says Masky nodding.

"Yes we are fully aware of that Keith" Masky says while Keith nods quietly looking to Hoodie and Toby quietly. Toby stares at Keith quietly as he twitched a bit.

"So Ke-Keith we aren't sure if he will leave you be o-or not so just be careful" Toby says as Keith nods quietly. Hoodie walked close to Keith looking him over.

"He really is interested in you he talked about you a lot yesterday night" Hoodie says softly making Keith nod.

"Yeah I know he already told me personally last night" Keith says as the three nod before turning and leaving. Keith sighs and walked back to the front of the building walking inside. He shook all this off the best he could going to his first period class. He went through the day not able to get his mind off the fact he was pulled aside by the Proxies and talked to about Slenderman that morning. Keith was able to relax at the end of the day humming softly to himself stretching a bit. After school Keith drove home quietly going inside still a bit shaken up from this sighing. He immediately went to his room and slept feeling way too exhausted.

"Ugh all this is way too stressful for me" He whined softly before falling asleep.


	16. What am I doing

Keith sighs to himself going to school being stressed out from everything. He walked into the building rubbing his eyes being tired having not slept much the night before. Despite everything he's been through lately Keith still managed to keep his grades up. By now everyone was worried about Keith who kept trying to not fall asleep during class now and stay focused. A few weeks went by as Keith kept getting worse with trying to stay from falling asleep during class. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard his name being called to the principal's office. He slowly got up walking out of the room and to the principal's office sitting in the chair he was offered. Keith looked at the principal being sleepy to the point he almost face planted on the table.

"Keith the other's noticed you've been very tired lately along with you not being able to pay attention and a few have noticed you haven't been eating either are you sure you're okay?" The principal asks Keith who yawned softly.

"Yes I'm just fine I've just been stressed about things and have been having trouble sleeping at night" He says the principal nodding. Keith sighs and stretches a bit yawning again. Keith hums looking out the window shaking his head when he saw Slenderman.

"Sorry sir I have to get back to class" He says the principal nodding as Keith walked out back to class. Keith went through the day getting a bit better. He hummed to himself while going through the day quietly. At the end of the day driving home quietly going into his house once arriving there. Keith shook his head whining in pain falling to his knees.

"No stop it leave me alone I don't want to kill others just leave me alone!" He yells out his heart thumping loud as he fell over unconscious. All Keith remembers after was waking to see blood on his hands a knife in one. Trembling he looked down seeing someone bleeding out now recognizing it as someone he hated from school. A smile started to form on his face laughing loudly from this looking around. Keith was glad to find himself in the basement of his own home being happy.

"Hehehe okay maybe if it's people I hate then I'm fine with killing them" He says smiling big while standing up staring at the lifeless body. He didn't understand, but all of a sudden he felt more awake and full of energy. He laughed loudly before calming down and disposing of the body unsure of how he even got his victim there, but didn't really care now. A few days passed from the incident as the others at school noticed Keith's sudden change back to himself. They all heard about the dead student and they knew how Keith was, but was it right to even accuse him of such an act? They all stayed cautious of Keith all while being friendly since as much as they want to believe it wasn't him they knew it probably was. A week passed since the incident and Keith was starting to feel tired again. Knowing what he needed to do he lured a student he didn't like into the forest near the school. Once there he pinned the helpless student to a tree having a wild insane smile on his face.

"Hey there 'friend' I'm gonna make this quick and easy so don't struggle too much for me~" He whispers in the others ear giggling psychotically while the student trembled. Keith covered the others mouth when they tried to scream as a low growl leaves him.

"Don't be trying to scream you had this coming for being so mean to me all those years" He says aggressively the other shaking in fear. Keith smirked and raised his knife plunging it into the other who screamed in pain being muffled by Keith's hand.

"Shhh it's fine it'll be over soon now 'friend' this is your punishment" He whispers to the now crying student who weakly whimpered. Keith's smile only grew bigger while watching the body of the student slowly go limp in his arms. After he gently pulled the knife out dropping the body soon feeling wide awake and happy again slowly and carefully making his way to his car after changing his clothes. He giggles and laughs to himself in joy while driving home humming. Upon arriving home Keith looked at Slenderman from his window smirking.

"Hey as long as I can still live here and go to school I guess I'll be your Proxy and as long as I don't have to do much either since I still have a life you know" He says his arms crossed a smirk on his face.


	17. Guess my life changed slightly

A couple months after Keith finally decided to be Slenderman's Proxy his life didn't change much which he was glad with. Slenderman actually didn't ask him to do much having wanted him as a Proxy to keep an eye on him easier. Keith hummed walking out of the school building walking to his car smirking to himself. Ever since he became Slenderman's Proxy lying and manipulating others has been even easier as well. He got in his car humming to himself already having a victim waiting for him at home that being another thing Keith likes about Slenderman he would get Keith new victims when he asks. Keith smirks as he looked at the Proxy symbol on his wrist he was really surprised that all Slenderman really wanted to do that for is to keep an eye on him to watch his progress that was all. Slenderman kept watch over Keith knowing he would become a good Creepypasta or just stay the way he is. After a while Keith slowly dwindled the number of students at his school loving the way they would beg for mercy and apologize. They should already know it's far too late to do that though when they see Keith giving them his evil smirk signaling they were next. It was always a mystery to Keith of how he kept getting away with this since almost everyone knew it had to be him that was doing it. Keith was surprised that no one was turning him in maybe they were scared he would go after them next? Keith could never do that though he would never kill the ones who were nice to him that just wouldn't be right in his eyes. After the next month or two he slowly stopped killing finding that there was slowly no more people who were mean to him which made it so he didn't have a reason to kill anymore really. Slowly as the school year was coming to an end he had stopped killing completely. By summer he was back to the way he was before silent he didn't care really. Keith hummed to himself as all he cared about was that he would be bothered no more by the ones that hated him because they were all dead. He probably would've never actually done it if it wasn't for Slenderman though who he would occasionally see out the window of his study room like always observing him. Keith always knew he was special he always told everyone they are real. Finally now everyone will believe this though no more would they mock Keith saying he's a freak for believing such things. Keith hums softly to himself drawing a picture being happy once finished and stood walking to the bulletin board placing the drawing there being satisfied with his work. Going back to his seat Keith had just finished the drawing of himself after killing with the caption The one that got away with anything. He smiles to himself turning to his laptop and began typing away making yet another story while Slenderman was once more impressed with his drawing skill being satisfied to know Keith will always be special.


End file.
